Butterfly, Firefly
by Angel of Halo
Summary: She's lost, and alone. Her home was destroyed and she has no friends left. When she stumbles on a house in the dead of night and decides to take a chance and knock, what she finds there will change her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own sm or gw. Please enjoy and review. See ya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
'Cold. So very cold. I'm all alone. I wanna die.'  
Hotaru Tomoe's mind only had a few thoughts running though it. She was all alone in a new world. This world held nothing to her, no world did. Her friends had all died. They'd been killed in an explosion.   
She'd been the only surviver. Fate had been so cruel.   
"Let me die." She whispered.   
She was nearing a house. But it didn't matter. She didn't care, she'd go by it most likely.   
  
It was winter in this world, and being in her sailor uniform made her colder. Hotaru was starting to turn blue. And she felt her life slipping away. 'Almost. Please death, take your child home. Please.'   
She finally fell, hitting the ground.   
Her body falling into the soft snow.   
"Thank you." She said, and let the darkness claim her.  
  
The front door of the house that Hotaru had come close to opened. A man stepped out and rushed to the fallen girl.  
"What in the world is this woman doing out in the cold. His violet eyes held worry.   
"No one should be out this late, or in this weather."  
Picking her up he carried her into his house.   
"For now I'll cll you Nigh. Since your not awake. So Nigh you can have my bed tonight, but tomorrow your gonna have alot of explaining to do."   
  
The man chuckled and set Hotaru on his bed. He removed her reavling outfit so all she wore was her under clothing. "Sorry Nigh, but you would freeze if I didn't."  
He slid the clovers over her and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Night Nigh."  
  
The next day came and went, still Hotaru didn't wake. She was held in a dream world, in the darkness she'd lived most of her live.  
"Goodnight again, Nigh." The man said. "Maybe tomorrow you'll wake."  
A week passed, then a month. Still she didn't wake. "Nigh." Duo Maxwell sighed watching the woman that still lay in his bed. His friends, Heero, Quatra, Wufei, and Trowa.   
Duo hadn't left his home since he'd found Hotaru.  
"Your being a fool staying here constintly, Maxwell."  
  
"Duo you should rest. The girl hasn't woken since you found her. Go sleep, I'll watch her." Quatra said.   
"Thanks Q. Guys." Duo sighed and walked into another room. He fell onto a bed and was asleep once he hit the pillow.  
  
  
Fin....  
  
How'd ya like it so far minna-san? Ja ne for now! *Angel* 


	2. Plagued Dreams

**Dream Sequence**  
  
'Run princess! You must leave!' Haruka called, her bleeding body lay dieing.  
  
'Go now Taru. Now.' Mina called.  
  
'Your our only hope for the future.' Serena said. Their queen had so many cuts and bruises. 'Please go. You must.'  
  
Their enemy loomed above her. 'Run!' They all screamed. 'Take the crystal, run.' Serena whispered.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The silver crystal she held close to her chest. Run, her mind screamed even though her body told her to stop.  
  
She could here the scout's screams from behind her, the cries of her friends, and their very last breathes. ' I'm sorry.' She whispered.  
  
'I won't break my promise. If this is all I can do, I will do this. The crystal shall not fall into their hands.'  
  
'I just need to get out of here. Power of Saturn, help me. Take me from this place. Help me fulfill my promise!'  
  
A flash of light surrounded her and she disappeared from the world that she'd always called home.  
  
The evil being stood over the fallen scouts. 'It's not here. The crystal has been taken. That girl, the one that escaped, she must have it. I will find her!' It sneered. 'As long as that crystal exists, good will live. I shall destroy it, and light shall be gone forever. Serenity's body may lay her, but her soul still exists in that crystal.' It screamed as it went off in search of the escapee.  
  
**End Dream**  
  
"Serenity still lives inside the crystal." Hotaru mumbled in her sleep.  
  
Trowa, who'd taken over watching her, glanced up from his book. Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Your at my friends house. I'm Trowa, how do you feel?" He asked. (An: He spoke more then one word. Amazing ne?)  
  
Trowa stood and walked to the door. "I'm okay. This house, it's the one I passed out in front of?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I'll be right back." He left the room and went to find the others.  
  
Soon a guy came running into the room, and would have ran into the bed had he not tripped over a chair and fallen flat on his face.  
  
"Ow." He mumbled from under his chestnut hair. Hotaru took the moment to look him over. He had a long braid and a well-built body. His but that stuck up in the air because of his position was quite cute. And the fact that he was only wearing boxers made her blush. 'Stop that.' Her mind screamed. When he final got up, she saw he had violet blue eyes and wore a huge grin. "Hi, your up. How do you feel Nigh?"  
  
"Nigh? Um… I feel okay but that's not my name."  
  
He chuckled, "Well I had to call you something, you've been asleep for a month ya know."  
  
"Oh." She blushed. "Um. Is there a reason your wearing only wearing that?" She asked raising her brow.  
  
He glanced down and his eyes widened. "I'll be right back." He ran out of room almost knocking a blonde guy down.  
  
The blonde held a tray and brought into her room. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm Quatra Winner." He introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomeo." She said, finally sitting up.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Your Japanese right?"  
  
"Hai, yes I am." She said.  
  
He poured some tea into a glass and handed it to her. "Drink up. You need to rebuild your strength." Quatra smiled. Soon two more men walked, one silent and one mumbling something about weak onna. Trowa and the braided man entered as well.  
  
"Now that you're awake, wanna tell us why you're here? Are you working for Alpha?" (An: New bad organization)  
  
"No and who? I'm Hotaru Tomoe and I'm from…. Never mind." She sighed. 'They'd never believe me.'  
  
Heero took his gun from his pants and pointed it at her. "Tell us or die." She gulped, 'This guy's crazy.'  
  
"Heero lay off. She just woke up, and not everyone is an assign trying to kill us." Duo said getting defensive.  
  
"Listen, all of you. Thanks for taking care of me while my energy regenerated. I have no idea who any of you are, where I am, or what year this it, but I've got a mission for my queen. And I'd love to tell you, but you'd all think I'm crazy and send me to a crazy house." Hotaru nearly shouted.  
  
"Try us onna." Wufei shouted.  
  
"Alright, but I'd get something to keep your jaws from falling." Hotaru explained everything to them. The silver millennium, all the battles, mistress nine, her friends, the dawn of a new era, the new enemy, and their final day, even the part about coming to their dimension.  
  
And as expected their jaws were agape, even the perfect soldier looked phased. 


	3. Face To Face

"Wow." Quatra whispered.  
  
"You don't believe the baka onna do you?" Wufei laughed. "What a pathetic story."  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes and concentrated, soon her glaive appeared in her hand. Now this got a reaction. Especially since it's not everyday you see a woman wearing a guys huge clothing, sitting in a big bed, and holding a huge sharp staff thing that looked like it was made for death.  
  
"You really wanna test me?" She whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
The others shook their heads. "Wow Heero, Mr. perfect soldier is afraid of a girl." Duo said when he recovered.  
  
Quatra, Trowa, and Heero left without a word. Wufei mumbled something about scary woman. Duo was left staring at the girl. "So Taru, you're stuck in our dimension, with your friend stuck in that crystal, and a crazy evil dude after you. Well that sounds like a job for the god of death. I'm Duo Maxwell, Shinigami. And I'll protect you."  
  
He winked, and gave her a grin. "Don't you worry." For some reason Hotaru felt like she could trust him. He believed her, and wanted to help her.  
  
"Thank you Duo, I could use help." She said, putting away her glaive. "Oh and Shini, last time I checked I wasn't married."  
  
He blinked, "Married? Why would you be married?"  
  
"Shinimegami is what I've been called. So unless we're married, you can't be Shinigami." Hotaru explained. He sweat dropped.  
  
"Ha ha." He said chuckling.  
  
"So Duo, you going to let me stay here. I mean if your going to protect me I need to stay close." Hotaru smiled.  
  
Duo grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your gonna stay real close Nigh, real close." She flushed and smiled back. "Earlier did you say your not that physically fit?"  
  
"Hai, I did." She answered.  
  
"Then I'll train you." He said. "And you'll be the best girl fighter ever."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted from the other room. "Get out here!"  
  
"Coming." Duo shouted back. "I'll be right back babe."  
  
Duo left her alone with her thoughts. 'So I'm stuck here. But it can't be that bad. Duo seems nice, but what about those other guys. They seem nice and all, but can I trust them? And I need to free Serenity, I can't forget my mission.'  
  
"Ms. Tomeo." A voice called from the door. She turned and found one of two guys whose names she hadn't found out yet.  
  
"Yes Mr. Gun happy?" He sent her a death glare. "Well is there something you wanted?"  
  
"This friend of yours, that's trapped in the crystal, how do you plan do get her out?" He stepped closer and softened his glare.  
  
"You believe me?" He nodded.  
  
"Your story is crazy, but we've been through a lot ourselves. I think you should hear our story now." Heero explained the whole story of what had happened in the last century.  
  
"Big robot things?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Gundams." He answered. "And we're in the middle of another war. Why don't you come out and we'll talk with the other guys. Then we'll need to get you something other then Duo's clothes to wear."  
  
(An: I know he's ooc but it would make sense that he's changed at least a little.)  
  
With a tiny bit of assistance she was out of the bed and into the living room where the others sat. "The only one you haven't met yet is Wufei. He's a justice freak." Duo said upon seeing her.  
  
"Now let's talk about this enemy that's after you." Trowa suggested.  
  
For a while they sat talking about recent events in both worlds. The other guys left at nine to go to one on Quatra's mansions. Duo fixed himself and Hotaru something for dinner and talked more, but this time it was about their personal lives.  
  
"So Taru, tomorrow we'll go shopping and then we can go to Relena's ball." Duo chuckled.  
  
"Relena's ball? She's that 'friend' of Heero's?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yep." He answered. "Now let's get to bed." 


	4. Your What???!!!!!????????

Angel: I love you all!  
  
Sage: What?????  
  
Angel: I love all the review! So I love all the reviewers! Thank you all!  
  
Duo: Oh that…..  
  
Angel: Bishi! *glomps Sage and Duo*  
  
Sage: Will it never end?  
  
Duo: I don't think so.  
  
Angel: Never!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru woke to the sound of soft breathing. She turned to see Duo lying next to her. "And here I thought there were other beds in this place." She smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been wanting to do that." She whispered. His hair was soft and silky.  
  
"I know my hair is amazing." Hotaru glanced down and found Duo's violet eyes watching her. She blushed.  
  
"I like it." Duo grinned up at her. "You should take it out of the braid sometime."  
  
"Nah. It's better up." Duo sat up. "And yes there is another bed, but that's the guest room, and my friend Hilde will be staying there."  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"Hai. Heero must have mentioned her, a least a bit."  
  
"Yep he did. Is she your girl friend?"  
  
"No. She's just a friend. So you and I can share this room while she's here, okay?"  
  
"Um… Alright." Hotaru flushed, "But I need clothes today, and you said something about a dress for the ball?"  
  
"Hai. Relena's ball, it's tonight. I'll get you to the mall as soon as I find something for you to wear… better things than pj's." Duo stretched and jumped out of bed. "And after I take a shower. Wanna join me?" He laughed.  
  
Hotaru whipped around to face him, "Nope, just insane." He chuckled. She sighed as he walked out of the room. Pulling herself out of bed as well, she went into where she thought the kitchen was.  
  
She went through all the cupboards, and found practically nothing. "Duo?" She called through the bathroom door.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You can't cook, can you? I mean since you have nothing here to cook with?"  
  
"Nope. I usually go out for food or order out."  
  
"Well we're going shopping after the mall. Cause I'll start cooking. That'll be the way I repay you for you kindness, by cooking."  
  
"Hell ya!" He shouted, turning off the water. "I'd love you forever!"  
  
Hotaru giggled. "It's the least I can do. I mean you and your friends said you would help me free Serena. And your letting me stay here." She said looking at her feet.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Duo opened the door. "Death never kids around, and I don't expect you to repay me. I never will." He smiled down at her. She glanced up.  
  
"I thought I told you I was Death."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm Death too."  
  
"We can't both be."  
  
"And why not? Because death is supposed to be one? Or because as god of death I'd have to married to you?"  
  
"The later of the two."  
  
"So? Maybe that's the way it should be. Ne Shi?"  
  
"I don't know, Shini."  
  
"Come on. I'll get you some clothes and then we can go to breakfast, the mall, and grocery store. Okay?"  
  
"Hai. But right after that, I need to find a way to free Serenity. She is one of the best friends I've ever had. I must fulfill my duty to her." Hotaru let a tear slide down her cheek. "I miss them."  
  
"Hey now. No tears. We'll get your friend back. Maybe even the others too? Trust me okay?" Hotaru looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Hai. Thank you Duo." He smiled and led her to his room.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
(At the mall)  
  
"This." Duo pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a dark purple tank top. "It's perfect for you." Hotaru smiled slightly.  
  
"This is the fourteenth outfit you've wanted me to buy. Duo I don't have a cent, and you can't buy all this stuff." She pointed to the clothes, make- up, shoes, and many other things. "Now where?"  
  
"The jewelry store."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"I want to get you a few things."  
  
"Um... Duo!" He laughed as she started to chase him across the mall. They ran around until Duo ducked into one store. The sign said, 'Jewels and Gems for the Jewels and Gems' Hotaru sighed. "Duo."  
  
*************************************************  
  
(The grocery store)  
  
"I can't believe you did this." Hotaru sighed. She looked down at the silver diamond cross, the small silver ring with a diamond, and the silver bangles on the wrist. "Duo. This cost a fortune."  
  
"Hey, what's a friend for?" Duo grinned.  
  
"You do realize this looks like an engagement ring." She raised her hand.  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Ha ha. Yes Shini it does." She said. Duo chuckled nervously. "Duo, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Ya. But it's not much."  
  
"Spill." She said.  
  
"Heero thought it best if we make up some story for you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That you're my fiancé."  
  
"Nani?" She squealed, making a lot of people turn to look at him.  
  
"Ya. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But the guys thought it was the best, I mean how else would we explain you staying at my house. Ya know?"  
  
"Ya I suppose. Um… So I'm your fiancé? This will be weird. But if it'll help. And I can get Serenity back, I'd do anything."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad Shi!"  
  
"I know Shini. And that's why this'll be hard." 


	5. Your Wife?

Hey lo' everyone! I finally updated. And I have some thanks to give. Firstly to all the reviewers for chapters 1-3. And to the four readers from chapter four: Sakura Mona, Teri, Vegetas Girl, and Silent Wing. Thanks all! Oh and I decided to start a mailing list to some of my fics, including this one. If you want me to mail you when I finish another chapter, tell me k? ~Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
"Next stop, the dress makers." Duo said putting his arm around Hotaru. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is going to be to weird. How am I supposed to pretend to be your fiancé? And when do we tell people the 'wedding' is? How did we meet? Fall in love? How Duo?" Hotaru questioned him.  
  
"Make stuff up?" He chuckled. "Now come on babe, we're there." He pointed up at the building in front of them. "Let's get you a dress."  
  
He stopped a second and ran a hand through his hair. "Um. Hotaru?"  
  
"Ya Duo?"  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
"Wrong? How so?"  
  
"We're not engaged, we're married."  
  
"Nani????"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Hotaru felt herself flush. "Duo, what in the hell?"  
  
He took something out of his pocket, "Here." Inside was a golden band. "I'm sorry Taru. But this is even better, we can say we eloped, or something." He headed inside.  
  
Hotaru followed him. Her stomach was already filled with butterflies so she was just a bit jumpy. "Duo? What about a marriage license?" Duo looked at her for a second with a smile.  
  
"Heero's working on it. Once he's done, we'll actually be married, legally! Don't worry. Everything will work out." He smirked and started pushing her towards the front desk. "Excuse me miss" He drew the attention of the woman at the counter. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello, how may I help?" She looked at Duo who seemed to be the one who'd be paying.  
  
"Yes you can. My wife would like a dress." He grinned down at Hotaru who rolled her eyes back at him.  
  
"Then follow me missy! We'll get you into the perfect outfit." The lady led Hotaru away from Duo. 'I hate you.' She mouthed to him with a small smile.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"You look so wonderful Mrs. Maxwell." The lady had Hotaru twirl around once again. She was now suited up in a long black dress that reached her ankles. Her back was open with crisscrossing diamond-studded straps. It had a rounded neck revealing quite a bit of her bosom. She wore black high heel shoes with a diamond stud on the tips. Her nails were painted black and her make up was light. Light violet eye shadow, mascara, black eye liner, pick lip stick, and a light pink blush.  
  
The lady had insisted on diamond earrings that matched the dress and her other jewelry. The golden wedding band sparkled even more then the rest of her and made Hotaru feel a strange thing wined the pit of her stomach.  
  
Hotaru sighed as the lady led her back to the main room. It was now six fifteen and the Galla started at seven. Duo glanced up from the magazine he was reading. The sight of the women before him was such a shock, he fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a soft thud.  
  
"Wow." He muttered.  
  
Hotaru smiled slightly. "You like?" She asked and came to stand before him.  
  
"Hai Nigh, I like." He muttered and stood back up. "Um. I'm all ready."  
  
While Hotaru had been fitted, Duo had gotten a tux. He was dress in all black, except the shirt underneath.  
  
"I need my hair done." He nodded dumbly and followed Hotaru over to the parlor part of the shop. The keeper hurried over with a brush, gel, and various other things she'd need. In a matter of minutes Hotaru's hair was done.  
  
It wasn't very complicated, just twisted up into a couple of clips. Duo smiled as she turned to look back at him. "What do you think?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"See honey, your husband has gone and lost his breath. I just love to see young couples." The clerk hurried Duo to the counter where he paid for their 'do-overs'.  
  
"Ready?" Hotaru hurried to his side and they were on their way. Duo linked her arm in his and they walked together. To everyone else, they looked exactly like a married couple.  
  
"How adorable." A woman commented as they passed. She looked about eighty, sitting there on the bench. "You have the look of a woman in love." Hotaru blushed.  
  
"Thank you ma'am."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Hotaru gasped as Duo opened the car door for her. The building they were in front of was incredible! It looked like a storybook castle. "Oh Duo." Hotaru sighed. She smiled as he led her towards the door.  
  
~Oh wow, this is so wonderful, Serena would love it! Serena.. My gods, I can't believe I forgot my mission. I'm here to safe my princess, not go out to fancy parties, and get married. ~ She felt tears slide into the corners of her eyes.  
  
Duo wiped the tears as they trickled down her cheek, "Hey, shin what's up?"  
  
"I miss my friends.. And I have to help Serena." She let Duo take her into his arms, wrapped in that safety, she at least felt warm and loved. ~Loved. He doesn't love me. I just. want him too. ~  
  
"I think I'm ready." Hotaru said, wiping the final tears empty. "I just need to deal with it. I know I'll find a way to help Serena."  
  
"You don't have to do it alone."  
  
"Thank you Duo, I know." He smiled and led her towards the grand mansion.  
  
"So Maxwell and the week onna finally decided to come." Wufei joined them at the entrance.  
  
"Aren't you just arriving Wu-man?" Duo mocked. Wufei growled and was about to lunge at him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Let's go in shall we." Quatra and Trowa had snuck up on them.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall." Hotaru added hoping to keep peace.  
  
"Baka." Wufei muttered at Duo. Hotaru smiled and led Duo into the mansion following Wufei, Quatra, and Trowa.  
  
Inside music, smells, and laughter blended together made the atmosphere to die for. Hotaru let a wistful pass over her lips.  
  
"I so glad you all could make it!" A girl came rushing up to them dragging Relena behind her.  
  
"Oye, Relena. Lay off the huge welcomes." Duo grinned.  
  
Relena smiled, then she caught sight of Hotaru and raised a brow. "Hello, I don't believe we've met."  
  
Hotaru was about to answer but Duo stepped in for her. "Relena, this is my wife, Hotaru." Relena gasped.  
  
"Oh my. I'm so glad to meet you Mrs.. Maxwell." She let a light laugh escape her lips.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Relena." Hotaru smiled and shook her hands.  
  
"Come with me, Hotaru. I must introduce you to my other friends." Relena then proceeded to lead Hotaru off; all the while Taru stared back at Duo looking like she was on death row. 


	6. New Friends?

Chapter 6  
  
Hotaru listened as Relena drawled on about the up coming tea party that she must attend. And they'd have to make plans for a party to celebrate her and Duo's 'wedding'. Hotaru prayed to Serenity for help from the talkative bundle of energy. Sure, Relena was kind and pleasant. But she was a bit too.. Sweet.  
  
However, Hotaru couldn't help but like the girl. She reminded her a bit of Serena. And that made her feel a better about things. Out of the corner of her eye, Hotaru spotted four women approaching them.  
  
"Hilde! Sally! Cathleen! Dorthy!" Relena cried and hugged the four girls who smiled at her. Sally was the oldest, maybe four years older then herself. Hotaru thought. Dorthy looked a bit snobbish, but just on the outside. Cathleen looked like a thoughtful person, one who worried over people. And Hilde, she looked smart but very sensitive inside. She was the one Duo mentioned.  
  
Relena giggled and clasped Hotaru's shoulder, "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Hotaru."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Hotaru." Hilde smiled. "I'm Hilde." She then turned back to Relena. "Have you seen Duo? I need to talk to him."  
  
"I think you might want to ask Hotaru here that." Relena smiled. "She's the one that's married to him." Hotaru blushed and felt four sets of eyes turn to stare at her.  
  
"Oh my." Cathleen said softly. She opened her arms and surrounded Hotaru in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you." Instinctively Hotaru took a liking to this girl. She was like Lita in a sense. Open and caring.  
  
Sally grinned and hugged her after Cathleen had pulled away. 'Raye...' Hotaru thought. It was strange how these girls reminded her of her friends. Maybe not it total sense but in small things.  
  
Dorthy just hid a smile behind her hand and shook her head. 'Mina. Just a bit though.' She has that look about her and an inner beauty, but Dorthy was more. defiant and wicked.  
  
Relena smiled as her friends accepted Hotaru like she thought they would, and thanked the heavens for the girl's arrival. Things hadn't been going so well with the revolts from some representatives and having a new face, a new friend was just what everyone needed.  
  
And she was terribly happy for Duo. They made the cutest couple. "Hilde?" Cathleen asked. The girl hadn't said anything to welcome Hotaru. Just stood there.  
  
"I'll be in the gardens." She whispered and ran out of the room leaving her four baffled friends and Hotaru to stare at the place she'd been.  
  
Sally turned and touched Hotaru's shoulder. "Don't mind her. It'll just take some adjusting. Duo's like a big brother to her, maybe more in her mind. Once she gets used to the idea." Hotaru nodded feeling her spirit drop.  
  
The four girls started to converse about silly girlish things, leaving Hotaru to stand in the middle of the ballroom. She felt a pang of loneliness, and wished Duo was there. As if hearing her silent plea, Duo appeared by her side with a grin.  
  
"Hey babe." He chuckled. "Having fun?" He motioned to the girls with his eyes.  
  
"A little, but glad to see you."  
  
"I always like hearing that." His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. "So Mrs. Maxwell.." He raised a brow, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Duo swept her out into the throng of couples that dominated the middle of room. They swung around in a traditional dance that was meant for lovers. "Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This." She motioned around the room. "For sharing your world with me. You could have thrown me out or left me to die in the snow. You saved me. Gave me shelter. A life. You let me be a part of your life as much as your world."  
  
"I like having you in my life." Hotaru blushed as Duo's violet eyes met hers. "It's nice sharing my home and.. Bed with you." Hotaru's eyes widened. "I was joking." He laughed.  
  
"I knew." Hotaru defended herself.  
  
"Sure." He chuckled. "But it's nice to have someone to talk to. To even pretend that they'll be there for the rest of your life." His eyes saddened. "I lost my family when I was young, so I like to think I have a new one."  
  
"Oh Duo." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "You're so sweet." Duo felt his cheeks heat, it wasn't like him to get embarrassed but it seemed that Hotaru brought the 'best' out in him.  
  
"Let's say tomorrow we work on trying to free your friend."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes softened. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't you worry, Shini." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Heero will search on his computer, Trowa will examine that crystal, Wufei will rant while he really thinks about it, Quatra will pay ten thousand bucks to figure it out, and I'll keep you company."  
  
She smiled. "Duo, is it bad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Falling in love?" He berried his head in her hair.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I figure that out." 


	7. Laughing

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes and wished the world away. She wanted to live in the moment forever. It was nice, being held. Duo's warmth seeped into body and soul. He was so much like she'd pictured an angel to be.  
  
She hadn't known his long, not nearly as long as she should before. before falling in love. Yes, the unbelievable had happened. She, Hotaru Tomeo, had fallen in love. 'It's the most miraculous feeling. People say you feel like you're floating. Like you're walking on air. But it's even better, I'm being held.'  
  
A small smile slid to her lips as she thought about it. Then a thought struck her. Hilde.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I have to go." Duo released her and blinked,  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I need to find someone. She went into the garden and I really need to talk to her." Hotaru looked pleadingly at him. Her eyes were swimming with emotion and her lips were pouty, how could anyone resist?  
  
"I'll be waiting right here." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Hurry back."  
  
"K." She smiled and walked at a fast pace to the door that led to the garden. "Please be there." She prayed.  
  
Sure enough, Hilde was there. She sat on a bench in the middle of the garden twirling a rose between her fingers. "Hey." Hotaru said softly.  
  
Hilde knew who it was without looking up. She didn't speak or acknowledge the woman who was watching her.  
  
"Hilde? I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Hilde glanced up at her, 'I didn't expect her to apologies. To yell at me to stay away from Duo, maybe? But not apologies.'  
  
"For taking Duo away."  
  
Hilde blinked, "Oh no!" She stood quickly and grabbed Hotaru into a hug. "You didn't. I was just. It just shocked me and I didn't think you'd like other people, woman, to get close. And I'm supposed to be staying at his house. and. well."  
  
"Oh Hilde." Hotaru sighed, "I didn't think you liked me so I came to apologize for taking him away."  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, I thought you wouldn't like me!"  
  
They both burst into laughter and hugged each other, after a moment the laughed subsided and they both gasped for breath.  
  
"We don't even know each other and we're laughing like five year olds." Hotaru said with a grin.  
  
"I know. We're acting like we've been best friends for years." Hilde giggled, "It's actually fun."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's go back in. It's cold out here."  
  
"Ya."  
  
They both slung arms over each other's shoulders and marched into the ballroom. Duo glanced at the door for umpteenth time and let a smile spread across his lips when he spotted the two girls walking in together.  
  
He hurried over to them, "See I knew you two would be great friends." The two girls glanced at each other and burst into another fit of laughed. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"You have no idea, no idea." Hotaru and Hilde laughed. 


	8. They're so in love

Chapter 8: They're so in Love  
  
  
  
Hilde and Hotaru spent most of the ball talking about all the funny quirks about Duo. Duo stood close by, too, and listened with a scowl as Hilde whispered all of most embarrassing things to Hotaru. "You'd think I wasn't even here." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Poor Duo." Hotaru murmured, patting his knee, "Are you feeling left out?"  
  
"Ha ha." He muttered and glared at Hilde as she laughed. "I do believe you two are too good of friends!"  
  
"I know." Hilde smiled, "I'm so glad too!" The two girls smiled at one another and Duo just rolled his eyes. "I do believe that Duo's jealous that his wife isn't paying attention to him."  
  
"Oh, poor Shini!" Hotaru stood up from the chair she'd occupied for an hour or so. "Come on koi." Duo glanced sharply at her, and stood. He took her hand and led her out into the ring of dancers.  
  
Hilde smiled to herself as she watched them leave, "they are so much in love."  
  
Duo watched Hotaru as the twirled around the floor, "Do you realize what you called me?"  
  
"Hm. I called you Shini."  
  
"No. After that."  
  
"I don't recall."  
  
"You called me koi." Her violet eyes jumped to his and a look of pure shock slid over her features.  
  
"Did I really?"  
  
Duo nodded and Hotaru sighed, "The things that jump out of a person's mouth are the most true things in the world." Duo murmured. Once again Hotaru's eyes flew to his, but she didn't say a thing.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Goodnight!" Hilde said as she closed the guest bedroom door. The trio had arrived at Duo's late that night and had headed straight to bed.  
  
"Night." Duo called as he walked into his own, Hotaru in his arms. She hadn't lasted the car ride home, so Duo had carried her inside and then through the halls and into their room.  
  
Duo hit the door with his foot and it closed softly behind him. He walked over to the bed and lay the woman down.  
  
"Now what?" He asked himself. After a moment, he walked to the dresser and took one of his own big shirts out. Then he walked back to the bed and placed it besides Hotaru. "Sorry Nigh, but I gotta do this." A small smile crept up his lisp, "Though I don't mind one bit." Duo undressed her and set each piece aside. He stopped when he reached her underwear and took his shirt and slid it onto her.  
  
After finishing he lifted her up and put her under the covers, "Night love." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Taking her clothes, he left the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
The door clicked shut and Hotaru's eyes fluttered open, "Why is it that I love you?" she asked the night. "I've only know you for a few days, and yet.. I fallen so hard it seems I'll never be able to love again after you. What spell have you placed over me, Duo?" Her eyes closed again and she drifted off into dreamland.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Hotaru murmured, "I know I'm dreaming, but.."  
  
"But you're sort of not?" Hotaru spun around and came face to face with Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"Serena!" Hotaru threw herself at her friend, but ended up going right through her. She picked herself off the floor and started at the woman before her.  
  
"I should have warned you." Serena smiled. "Though, it's a little late now."  
  
"I know." Hotaru sighed. "Where are we?"  
  
"In a dream world. It was the only way I could talk to you." Serena smiled slightly, "I'm still trapped inside that crystal you know. And I need some help getting out."  
  
"I know! And I'm sorry I have been quicker but."  
  
"But you've fallen in love with a man and you're still trying to figure a way to get me out." Serena smiled. "I know. And that's why I called you here. I'm going to use some of the crystals power to get some help for you."  
  
"How? Who?"  
  
"You'll see." Serena smiled. "And I know I seem impatient to be out of here, but it's only because......."  
  
"Because of the child you're carrying that needs to be out of the crystal to be born." Hotaru finished for her. "I'll save you and the child." She said. "Don't worry."  
  
"I won't. But please hurry!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hotaru shot out of bed and looked around the room frantically. "I wish we could have talked more."  
  
"With who?" Duo said from besides her. He lay under the covers looking like he'd just woken up as well.  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's the only way to communicate, though dreams." Hotaru explain. "She said she was calling for help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"I really don't know." Hotaru climbed out of bed. "But there's no time to waste. Let's have breakfast and head over to this headquarters of yours so we can get Ser out the stupid crystal." Her hand found it's way to the talisman around her neck. "Soon." 


	9. Only if

"Are you okay?" Duo asked, taking his eyes from the road for a second.  
  
"Ya. I'm just worried."  
  
"For your friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is it such a big hurry?"  
  
Hotaru sent him a glare.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"She's going to have a baby."  
  
Duo flushed, "Oh."  
  
"The light from the crystal tells me how long we have. The dimmer it grows the shorter my time to get Ser out." Hotaru sighed. "I only wish I knew how." A hand touched her own, and she felt Duo's warmth and kindness soar through her.  
  
"We'll get her out." Duo smiled, "Don't you worry."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
It took ten minutes to get to the headquarters where they rushed through security and up to the fifth level of the building. "Hey Heero." Duo called as they stepped from the elevator. Heero glanced back at the braided pilot and wife.  
  
"You're late." Heero said.  
  
"Sorry." Duo sweat dropped. Heero shook his head and walked away down the hall.  
  
"No you're not." Hotaru whispered once Heero was out of hearing distance.  
  
"Nope." Duo grinned back. "Come on." Duo led Hotaru to an office where an old man sat looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Maxwell." The man said standing up. "It's been awhile. I've wondered why the Preventers wanted to see me. I have a feeling you're half the reason."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Yep. Me and my friend here." He glanced at Hotaru and she slowly took of the crystal from around her neck.  
  
"Aw. now what is this?"  
  
"It's a crystal." Duo said.  
  
Hotaru sweat dropped, "I.. My best friend is trapped inside that. Her life and her child's life depend on getting them out. I need to know how that can be accomplished without damaging the crystal."  
  
"A very hard task." The man grinned. "But it shall be a challenge, and I love challenges. I shall getting working on this right away. Do you mind?" He asked Hotaru.  
  
"I guess not. But please be careful." The man nodded to Duo, patted Hotaru's shoulder, then left the two alone."  
  
"I'm afraid Duo."  
  
"Don't worry about it. The professor built my Gundam. He can do anything if he can make Death scythe hell so great."  
  
Hotaru sighed, "I hope you're right." 


	10. I Know It

Dun dun dun dun!!!!!!  
  
Angel: Hey there all you pretty people you!  
  
Sage: *in a creepy voice* We're back..  
  
Duo: You scare me.  
  
Yaten: Hai!  
  
Angel: well, sorry I've taken so long in updating, but I've been sooooooooo incredibility busy. But here's the next chapter. And this one's almost done! Amazing, ne?  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chapter 10: I know it!  
  
It had been a week since Hotaru had given up the crystal to the doctor, a very long week. Hotaru found herself living in a paranormally weird sense of happiness. Like she'd found some place to belong. Duo made her feel like that; like this world was home. Somehow she doubted that, her own dimension had bee n where she'd belonged, but she did feel like she'd always fit in this place in Duo's world.  
  
"Hey Taru?" Duo asked as he peeked into their bedroom. Since Hilde was still there, they had to sleep in the same room. Though, Hotaru thought, they'd probably have shared the room even if they were alone.  
  
"Hm?" She finally glanced up from the doodle she'd been working on.  
  
"Heero says he has some news." Duo sighed softly.  
  
"About Ser?" Hotaru asked, looking shocked. Her eyes had widened, her throat gone dry, was it time? Finally could she see Serena again? She stood slowly, letting the feeling of happiness wash over her.  
  
Duo watched her, feeling things he didn't want to. Thoughts ran through his mind; if this Ser person comes out of the crystal, the charade will be over and Hotaru will leave. I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay. I want a family, with her.  
  
Hotaru glanced his way and he didn't seem to notice, he was staring off into space. "Duo-chan?"  
  
"Um." Duo blushed as he noticed her watching him. "Sorry, I just."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "Just come on." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
Heero watched the two enter the living room, hands still entwined. "The doctor sent over the results. He thinks he should have her out by tomorrow, if all things go according to plan."  
  
"Ser." Hotaru closed her eyes and smiled, "Oh thank the gods!"  
  
Duo sighed, he really was going to loose her tomorrow.  
  
"We don't know if it'll work." Heero said, trying not to sound like it was too awful. Hotaru turned back to him. "It's experimental," he explained. The doctor was working on how to capsulate objects, he's going to try doing the reverse process to get your friend out."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"I don't know.." Heero murmured. "The doctor doesn't either." Hotaru looked stunned, what if it didn't work, Ser would be lost forever. She threw herself into Duo's arms and let a few tears trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Heero watched, they look like a married couple. He thought to himself. He sighed, nodded to Duo, and then with one last look at the two, he left; feeling a bit like he should get out of the way.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Better?" Duo asked as he handed Hotaru a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
"Yes." She sniffed and sent him a weak smile. "I know I should have faith, but it scares me. Ser's all I have left in the world, and I don't.. don't want to loose her." She looked down into her cup.  
  
Duo sighed. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "Listen." He tilted her chin so they could look at each other, eye to eye. "Even if it doesn't work, know this.. I'm here. You've got me now, and forever. I'm here for you. Got it?" His voice was soft, but it held so much that Hotaru began to cry again.  
  
"I'm so weak, Duo. Why would you want me?"  
  
"I love you." She looked down at him, her eyes wide and glassy from her tears.  
  
"Why?" Her lip began to tremble.  
  
He chuckled, "Why? Why? Now that's a funny question.. I don't know how long, maybe it was love at first sight. You were so small and helpless, lying there on my bed. I wanted to protect you. When you woke up, I just wanted to hug you. Then I started seeing you're personality, you're heart, you're pain. I wanted to be here. And somehow, through it all, I fell in love with you."  
  
"Oh Duo.." She whispered and fell into his arms. "Duo. Koi, I love you too. I just. I just wish it could have been better. How we met and everything. I wish we could have been.. more."  
  
"What more do you want?" He smiled, "we're already married."  
  
"But.."  
  
He touched his finger to her lips. "No buts." She nodded and cuddled in against him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
How could I? How could I be so cruel as to forget what the senshi sacrificed they're lives for. They wanted me and Ser to live on and be happy. I didn't want to. I regretted and let the pain fill me. Yet somehow, I think that winding up on Duo's doorstep wasn't all just by accident.  
  
Someone up in the heavens is watching out for me, maybe finally, I can find peace here. I can find a home.  
  
I promised to protect Ser, as my princess. But I forgot one important thing; before I can protect anyone, I've got to protect myself first. What good am I if I'm hurt and there's no one left.  
  
But now. I have someone to protect me. I know Duo loves me and will stand by me even if I find I'm not strong enough. If I fail to first protect myself and then Ser.somehow Duo will step in and save us.  
  
I understand now what Ruka and Michi had, what Ser and Darien shared. No wonder they didn't want to be apart. I feel as if I'm dreaming. like I'm floating on endless happiness at being in love.  
  
Yet this dream is ending, I know it. Ser needs to be saved. I understand now, what I have to do.  
  
Ser didn't mean she'd send me help, she already did. She wanted me to figure it out for myself.  
  
I understand.... 


	11. What It Is

Chapter 11: What it is..  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes sighed, she really did know what she had to do. She wasn't happy about it, but she did have to do it. "Duo." She called. He came running.  
  
The dark of night had settled all around the small house and after tucking Hotaru in for a rest, he went over and started emailing his friends. He wanted to have a party for Hotaru's friend. Since now he knew Taru wouldn't be leaving him, he wanted to make things perfect for her friend. Ser would have a wonderful coming out party, literally.  
  
When he heard Hotaru's call he ran to see if something was wrong. "Hey." She said when he appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You rang?" He shot back with a grin. When her sad eyes stared up at him, his smile faded. "What?"  
  
"I need you to call your doctor and have him cancel his plans to get Ser out."  
  
"What?" Duo asked in shock. Something had happened.  
  
Hotaru looked down at her hands. "You see, I finally figured out what Ser meant when she came to see me in my dreams. She knew she wouldn't make it. And she didn't really want to tell me cause she knew I wasn't strong enough at the time. I know tomorrow's plans won't work. But there's something that I need to do. You see, I think Ser's crystal guided me here, to you.  
  
When I first got here, to your world, I didn't know what to do. So I just started walking, not knowing where I was going. At the time I just wanted to die, I didn't realize that I was being pulled. Somehow, Ser knew I need someone, and she led me to you."  
  
Duo watched her, quietly. For once, he knew to shut up and just listen. Hotaru smiled softly.  
  
"I should have known from the start I wouldn't be able to save Serena, but I wanted to have her here. To have someone. But she knew she wouldn't make it. And so she let me alone. Time alone.with you.  
  
I need to get a reality check and realize that I wasn't alone, ever. I need to be brought to my senses and know that I could make friends even in the worst of times. As I build this up, Ser finally came and told me to hurry. I didn't understand what she meant other then the fact that her life was fading.  
  
It's not her, Duo, which she wants to save. It's her child.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Wait, so you're telling me this. Serena led you here to me, to build yourself up so you could be strong enough to save her child?" Duo raised his brow.  
  
"Not exactly." Hotaru sighed, "Ser wanted me to find happiness, so I could take her child an raise it. Do you understand?"  
  
"She wants you to take her baby? And." He motioned with his hands, "actually have it?"  
  
"Yes." Hotaru nodded sadly. "That's what she wants."  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you plan to raise it?"  
  
Hotaru sighed and stared up with him, "I'll get a job. Maybe someday find a husband..." She stared at him wistfully.  
  
Duo blinked in surprise, "I thought it was my job to provide for the baby while the mom takes care of it at first?"  
  
"What?" Hotaru asked, puzzled. But then it dawned on her, "you want me to."  
  
"Yes." 


	12. Meeting Again

1 year later:  
  
Hotaru stared down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She knew that the Fates were finally smiling on her. She had love, and happiness. And there was no great evil that could take that away.  
  
Staring up into the blue blue skies, Hotaru knew her friends were watching, Knew that they were smiling and finally at peace. Someday she would see them again, but for now.  
  
She touched the soft down softness of tiny Chou's hair. The small blue-eyed bundle had been Ser's gift to her, and she knew that she would not fail her friend. Now that she had the strength to go on living, Taru knew she had the strength to fight for Chou and her love.  
  
Duo watched as Hotaru hugged the baby to her. It was funny how the world could play tricks on you. One minute you're alone with only an old movie and the snow outside. The next you have a house filled with family. Hotaru, and now Kasie were his family. And watching Hotaru, he knew that soon she'd have a baby to truly call her own. Their own.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Hotaru, Hilde, Duo and baby Chou walked together in the park one day and just enjoying the summer air.  
  
A girl ran past, with blonde hair bouncing as she went. "Hey, Usagi." A woman called. As the girl ran right into Hotaru. She looked up with eyes the color of the sky. Her mom came running out from behind a tree. Her green hair shone softly in the summer sun. "I'm so sorry." She said, her garnet eyes sparkling.  
  
Hotaru stared into the woman's eyes and her lips parted in a small gasp. "It's okay." She finally mumbled. Looking down again, Hotaru studied the child. She did look like.  
  
"This is Usagi. And I'm Susan Miller." (An: duh, like I'm gonna use her real name.) She smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, this is my wife Hotaru and our daughter Chou."  
  
"And I'm Hilde, a friend of the families."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Susan said.  
  
Hotaru looked at her, "Plu?"  
  
"Hm? Plu? Somehow, I think that you've out grown that princess."  
  
Hotaru smiled, "I suppose. But if you're here, does that mean?"  
  
"Hai. Once you finally did what Ser wanted, we all came back. But I'm the only one with memories."  
  
"I'm just glad to know that everyone's. well."  
  
Duo and Hilde stared at the two, "Do you know each other?" Hilde asked.  
  
"It's a long story Hil, remind me to tell it to you one day. But just not today.." Hotaru giggled, "Ne, Shini-chan, you already know it."  
  
"I... ya, I guess I do." He smiled and took her into his arms. "Firefly." He whispered in her ear, "I don't suppose you and Butterfly wanna go back home do you?"  
  
"Ya, I do." She looked one last time and Susan and smiled. "Ya, I do. I want to go home, Duo. Let's go home..." 


End file.
